familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fayette County, Tennessee
Fayette County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 28,806. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 34,458 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. It was named after the Marquis de la Fayette, French hero of the American Revolution. Its county seat is Somerville6. Fayette County is part of the Memphis. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,829 km² (706 sq mi). 1,825 km² (704 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.24%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Haywood County (north) *Hardeman County (east) *Benton County (southeast) *Marshall County (south) *Shelby County (west) *Tipton County (northwest) Demographics census data]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 28,806 people, 10,467 households, and 8,017 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (41/sq mi). There were 11,214 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 62.48% White, 35.95% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2005 Fayette County was 67.9% non-Hispanic whites. Its population was 28.2% African-American, 1.9% Latino and 1.2% Asian. In 2000 there were 10,467 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 14.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.40% were non-families. 20.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,279, and the median income for a family was $46,283. Males had a median income of $33,603 versus $24,690 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,969. About 10.90% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.40% of those under age 18 and 18.00% of those age 65 or over. Since the four lane expansion of Highway 64 in the early 1990's western Fayette County has seen a population explosion. Although the county seat is still in Somerville, the population of Oakland has far surpassed that of Somerville because of the influx of people working in Shelby County seeking more affordable housing. While Fayette County is growing on its western side, the county's economy is still based on agriculture. Several of the county's largest farmers including the Rhea Family, Walker Family, German Family, Armour Family, Karcher Family and others control the vast majority of the county's wealth. Some of these families have been farming for generations dating back as far as the Civil War while others are younger farmers who have used their skill, business savvy, and work ethic to develop large farming operations. Notwithstanding the county's agricultural presence, Fayette County has become the premier area outside of the upscale areas of Memphis and Shelby County, TN, for the well educated and high income families of the metro area. In fact, the total value for building permits in June 2007 is close to that of the much larger Memphis suburban county of DeSoto County, MS. Cities and towns *Braden *Gallaway *Grand Junction *Hickory Withe *La Grange *Moscow *Oakland *Piperton *Rossville *Somerville *Williston References See Also * Wolf River * Wolf River Conservancy External links * * Fayette County entry, Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and Culture Category:Fayette County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Memphis metropolitan area